Muchas colonias, un corazón
by AndreaKero
Summary: Arthur Kirkland ama poseer territorios, las nuevas naciones lo atraen; pero, ¿Sabrá cuando parar de conquistar?, ¿Se quedará sólo?. La libertad es el deseo de todos, y de los mismos la soledad es su pesadilla. UKxUSA / UKxSeychelles Y más...
1. La emancipación de Seychelles

Los derechos y los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya

Espero que les guste el primer capítulo de mi primer Fic de Hetalia ^^

* * *

Ojos pardos, tersos labios, cabellera azabache, diminuto cuerpo, piel morena y suave. Un paraíso tropical que muchos anhelaban y que su dueño negaba a compartir...

Aquella hermosa chica, era Seychelles, posesión británica desde 1814, y que, antes de eso había sido colonia de Francia por casi sesenta años.

Una noche, Arthur; devastado, irrumpió en la habitación de la joven, corrió hasta su cama, se abalanzó sobre ella, la abrazó con fuerza y dijo:

- No quiero que me dejes nunca, no te separes de mi lado como lo hizo Alfred, por favor, prométeme que serás mía para siempre.

- Idiota, lo único que sabes hacer es jugar conmigo, decirme que soy tu territorio y de nadie más, me ruegas que no te abandone pero jamás me lo has pedido a mi, sino a alguien que ya no te pertenece, un país que nunca fue tuyo, un hombre que se hizo más grande y más fuerte que tú, y que por tu orgullo no quieres admitir que amas -respondió soezmente la isleña a las súplicas del inglés-

- Supongo que tú también me dejarás de lado -exclamó el rubio, evitando llorar, y fallando en el intento-

- No, no lo haré, te debo un favor; y, después de todo, tus caricias son más tiernas que las de Francis, aunque en verdad, sé que no son para mí

- ¿Desearías que lo fueran? -preguntó él-

Las palabras de Kirkland habían logrado que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, no era la primera vez que sentía aquel cuerpo tan cerca del suyo; pero, definitivamente era la primera vez que percibía como aquellos hermosos ojos verdes no buscaban al americano con complejo de héroe, sino que la miraban fijamente a ella.

En el fondo, ella quería ser su amiga, hacer realidad sus fantasías, montar junto a él aquel unicornio que los seguía, hablar con las hadas, tomar el té todas las tardes y soportar su asquerosa comida; sólo para hacerlo feliz y verlo sonreír todos los días.

Sueños de amor combatían día a día con sus fogosos deseos de emancipación, mientras las dudas surcaban sus pensamientos, atormentándola constantemente.

¿Ser esclava de quien no la ama o ser libre y quedarse sola de nuevo? ¿Será de nuevo una noche de lujuria y desesperación causada por sentimientos no correspondidos? ¿Por qué no me quiere tanto como yo a él?

Entre tantas preguntas que rondaban por su mente, el lugar se convirtió en la guarida de un silencio ensordecedor, atormentaba más la ausencia de las palabras que el que podría causar el exceso de estas, a él le hería tanto la soledad hasta un punto en que el corazón podría llegarle a sangrar; a ella le dolía el alma por su indecisión, por su carencia de convicción, por ansiar autonomía y al mismo tiempo conformarse con ser esclava de un hombre que la ve como entretenimiento nocturno, como muñeca de trapo y como nada más, por no poder de tragarse su orgullo y decir lo que siente; y, por ser incapaz de ganarle a un hombre que solamente sabía entrometerse y comer hamburguesas, en una simple, pero a la vez tan complicada, guerra de amor.

De la nada, el británico repitió su pregunta:

- ¿Desearías que fueran para ti?

La morena acercó su mano al rostro de Arthur, tocó los labios de este con sus pequeños dedos, y luego acarició sus pómulos, que comenzaron a colorarse.  
Aquella tierna expresión de Reino Unido cautivó a Seychelles. Sin duda alguna provocaba besarlo, aunque era tosco, torpe y escandaloso, era demasiado lindo como para no adorarlo.

No quería que ese momento acabara jamás, pero debía sacrificar aquel instante para no perderlo, unos segundos y todo el valor que tenía hicieron falta para acumular suficientes fuerzas para hablar y responder:

- Sí, desearía que fueran para mí, aunque sea una ilusión, aunque no sea después esta noche más que un espejismo.

Acto seguido, Seychelles se atrevió a robarle un beso a su amado, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, a apreciar esa tez alba, a palpar cada rincón de ese cuerpo que había deseado tocar por tanto tiempo, a pedirle con cada suspiro que le hiciera el amor.

Aún así, él no quería lo mismo, él no respondía a su boca, él no seguía sus movimientos, él se estaba convirtiendo en el juguete que antes ella fue de él. A pesar de su belleza, de su ternura, de haberle entregado su territorio y su corazón a ese hombre, él jamás la amaría. Ella debía hacer lo correcto y dejarlo ir.

- Lo mejor sería detenernos -dijo ella-

- Ya no hablas ni actúas como una niña, estás creciendo, así como lo hizo...

- ¡Cállate! -lo interrumpió- Si tanto lo amas, búscalo, pero a partir de hoy, no soy tuya...

- Me iré, porque no soy más que un estorbo para tu crecimiento, espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme, siento haber vendido una parte de ti a Francis en 1958 y lamento no haber podido amarte; sin embargo, no me olvides, y no dudes en pedirme ayuda cuando estés en problemas...

- Te quiero -le susurró ella al oído-

- Yo... Adiós... -dijo fríamente el inglés, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se marchaba de la habitación; y, de la vista de aquella nación-

Lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad recorrieron el rostro de la pelinegra.

A partir de ese día, volvería a encontrarse con su peor enemiga, y conocería también a su más grande aliada. La libertad…

"El 29 de Junio de 1976 Seychelles dejó de ser una colonia británica y pasó a ser un país independiente, miembro de la Mancomunidad de Naciones "


	2. Una visita a la Casa Blanca

El inglés amante del té no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo en frente de esa puerta; de todos las personas que podía haber ido a buscar en ese momento ¿Por qué había tenido que decidirse por aquel bastardo come hamburguesas? ¡Por Dios y por Su Majestad! ¡Estaba tocando fondo!

Después de un largo rato de haber caminado en círculos frente a la entrada de aquella inmensa casa blanca, los hombres vestidos de negro habían comenzado a mirarlo extraño, sobre todo porque llevaba rato hablando solo y gritando todas las maldiciones que se le habían podido ocurrir en ese momento.

Cada cierto lapso de tiempo les preguntaba a los vigilantes ¿En verdad estoy en Washington D.C? Y estos asentían con la cabeza, y para suerte de estos, los lentes de sol ocultaban cada vez que giraban los ojos, puesto que llevaba aproximadamente dos horas repitiendo la misma interrogante, y ya estaba comenzando a volverse una molestia. Lo peor de todo era ¡Ese tipo raro era un país muy importante y si se atrevían a ponerle un dedo encima la cantidad de problemas que le causarían al señor Jones podrían; incluso, convertirse en una crisis de magnitud internacional!. Se consolaban en esos momentos pensando "Nos aumentarán el sueldo" o "Tal vez me asciendan de cargo", puesto que, los seres humanos podemos llegar a ser muy básicos, y ni siquiera es necesario ser narrador omnisciente para saber las cosas que pasan por sus mentes.

Volviendo al tema, Arthur había desperdiciado mucho de su valioso tiempo por culpa de su indecisión y de su orgullo de caballero inglés; y, de lo segundo, no le quedaba mucho en verdad, así se jactara a diario de lo maravillosa que era su aristocrática vida. Él sabía, así no lo admitiese, que no valía más que un par de libras esterlinas; ya que su consciencia, si es que la tenía, no era para nada pura y así intentase engañarse a sí mismo, era peor que Francis.

Entre pensamientos y dudas se ocultó el sol, se tiñó el cielo de rojo carmesí y del mismo matiz anaranjado que toman las hojas de los árboles durante el otoño; aquella estación que comenzaba a decorar el paisaje y a enfriar el ambiente, para que, el invierno terminase de pintar el panorama con alba nieve y a ensombrecer prematuramente los días, convirtiéndolos en noches. Noches como aquellas que presenciaba, esas que aparecen azules y majestuosas frente a los ojos de los incrédulos, como al pescador o al marinero los reta el impetuoso mar.

Aquellos colores, le recordaban a su querida, gélida y grisácea Londres, que a pesar de todas sus horas de lluvia, siempre lograba esbozarle una sonrisa en el rostro en aquellas tardes en las cuales su única compañía era una taza de English Breakfast Tea marca Twinings y las lágrimas de las nubes, que seguramente eran causadas por él.

Tantas memorias, tantos sollozos y tantos amigos que había perdido, no le quedaba nadie que lo quisiera, ya que las hermanas Malvinas probablemente preferían a Argentina que a él, y probablemente ese sentimiento se haya acrecentado después de que decidió explorar sus territorios para encontrar petróleo. ¡Pero qué idiota era! ¡Seguro pensaban que era un ladrón o un pervertido! Ahora sí que estaba solo…

– ¡Hey Iggy! ¿Qué haces ahí parado mirando mi White House? –gritaba un rubio– Si querías verme solo tenías que llamarme, después de todo ¡Soy el héroe! ¿O no?

– ¡Yo no vine a verte!, tenía asuntos que discutir con tu jefe –respondió Arthur con su típico tono de voz arrogante– ¿Sabes que el mundo no gira alrededor de los Estados Unidos de América, o no?

– ¡Todos dependen de mí! ¡Porque sacarlos de apuros es mi misión! –dijo Alfred– ¡Además ya sé que viniste a verme! Ciertos agentes me informaron que llevas desde las seis de la mañana aquí parado y que has asustado a casi todas las personas con esa boca de pirata, no sabía que conservabas ese vocabulario ¡Capitán!

– Jones, el sarcasmo no va contigo, y no deberías andar despierto a estas horas, mañana tenemos una reunión y…

– Y entonces tú también deberías irte a la cama, en vez de regañarme –interrumpió el joven de ojos azules– ¡No eres mi hermano mayor ni nada por el estilo!

– Solía serlo… –susurró con tristeza el británico– Solía ser el hermano mayor de tantos, y ahora no me queda nada, todos me detestan…

– Iggy, no estés triste, no te odio, y estoy seguro de que los demás tampoco –sonrió el americano– Vamos a mi habitación, no quiero que te emborraches y termines en la cama de una loca que conozcas en un bar, ¡Son peligrosas esas arpías! ¡He escuchado que se aprovechan de los hombres y los dejan sin dinero! ¡No puedo creer que cosas así sucedan!

– No sé, pero como lo dices, me hace pensar que fuiste tú quien cayó en la trampa; pero no entiendo algo, ¿Cómo te sorprenden estos acontecimientos, Mister las Vegas? –dijo Kirkland tomando de la mano al chico– Omitiendo todas las idioteces que dijiste, pienso que tienes razón, y ya es demasiado tarde para regresar al hotel…

Entraron a la casa presidencial, los pasillos de ese lugar no se compararían jamás con el palacio de Su Alteza, pero no podía negar, que quien había diseñado ese lugar, tenía buen gusto.

Después de recorrer los pasajes de la morada, habían llegado al fin a su destino, la habitación de Alfred, y era tal como la imaginaba: desordenada, con las paredes repletas con afiches de los súper héroes de DC-comics y Marvel, una colección de Happy Meals y botellas de Coca-Cola en el suelo. ¡Era inconcebible cuanto tiempo había desperdiciado pensando en aquella estancia!

– Arthur, deja de soñar despierto, y entra –exclamó Jones– ¡Ronald McDonald's no come!

"Ronald McDonald's no come, pero tú sí has devorado todos sus hamburguesas." Pensó antes de penetrar en aquella pieza, que parecía un submundo dentro de la Casa Blanca.

El estadounidense cerró con llave la puerta, lo cual causó una extraña reacción en el inglés; pero el menor agregó:

– No quiero que mi jefe me encuentre contigo, después pensará que estoy vendiéndote sueños, ¡No respeta mis pasatiempos! Además el slogan nuevo está excelente "We super size combos, and we super size dreams too" ¿Qué piensas Iggy?

– Que con razón tantos tarados creen en el mito del sueño americano, en verdad que necesitas buscarte un hobby productivo –respondió– como…

– ¿Cómo conquistar territorios? –interrumpió el joven– O tomar el té sin compañía mientras cae la lluvia. ¡Los héroes no hacemos cosas tan patéticas!

Esas palabras fueron como espadas clavadas en el corazón del británico, el dolor no era algo que no podía seguir ocultando, llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndolo, ya no aguantaba más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sí solas, recorrieron todo sus mejillas y terminaron en sus labios, los cuales, el americano, diré que por instinto, secó con sus dedos, haciendo sonrojar al inglés.

– Solías ser tan grande, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte –le susurró al oído– pero, eras un despiadado; nadie te respetaba, solo te temían. ¿Quieres ser así de nuevo? Si te transformas en eso de nuevo, no sentiré ningún aprecio por ti, porque la verdad, sigo queriéndote, Iggy.

Acto seguido, Arthur besó a Alfred, en aquel instante aconteció lo que el mayor había estado anhelando por cientos de años, y el menor no hizo nada para detenerlo. ¿Lo amaría de verdad?. No era el momento de pensar, y menos de darle lugar a las dudas, iba a dominar a ese corcel indomable, así fuera la única noche que pasaran juntos, él sería el pirata imponente, porque sabía que el héroe se dejaría someter, lo sentía y no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad de sentirse como si fuera rey del mundo por última vez.

Gemidos, sudor, cuerpos desnudos, suspiros, piel contra piel; el calor los invadió a ambos, sabían que no era correcto, pero ya no había vuelta a atrás. Intentaron reprimir sus gritos de placer, pero fue totalmente inútil, ya sus cuerpos se habían dejado llevar por todas esas sensaciones que los deleitaban e invadían todos los rincones de su ser; repitiendo la acción hasta el amanecer. Cuando salió el sol no se dirigieron la palabra, solo se vistieron, actuaron como si nada hubiese sucedido, no se dijeron adiós, solo salieron de la habitación, tomaron dos caminos distintos y se reencontraron en la sala de juntas, donde se encontraban varias naciones esperándolos. Nada había cambiado en lo absoluto…


	3. Su miedo a las tormentas

La chica de tez parda se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la playa, el sol iluminaba su cabello negro y la brisa marina lo hacía ondear. Malos recuerdos atormentaban su mente, y arruinaban por completo lo que era el paisaje de un día perfecto, en el que, incluso las olas estaban tranquilas e impasibles; si todo era así ¿Por qué ella estaba tan alterada? Debía ser porque el clima era demasiado maravilloso, y no es porque eso fuera malo, es que porque preferiría que fuese una tormenta tropical la que recibiera al pervertido francés que la iba a visitar esa mañana.

Se cansó de mirar con el ceño fruncido hacia el horizonte, y se recostó en la suave y casi blanca arena, cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginarse nadando con delfines; minutos después estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba relajada, hasta que empezó a sentir una mano acariciando su rostro; reconocía ese fuerte olor a perfume y la tersidad de sus manos, quien la estaba tocando sólo podía ser ese hombre.

Entonces abrió los ojos y lo cacheteó, pero este solamente exclamó:

–Bonjour! Ma chérie. Comment ça va?

–Me iba de maravilla hasta que te conocí Francis –respondió ella–

–Mon amour, ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas tan hirientes? –preguntó él–

–Porque tú no das razones para que no lo haga –indicó la joven–

–Eres tan cruel, pero eres tan hermosa, eres tan frágil, pero tan ruda, ¡Me encantas! –gritó el rubio– ¡Te besaría en este momento!

–¡Ay Francis, si te atreves yo te…!

Y los labios de Bonnefoy se posaron sin previo aviso sobre los de la belleza tropical, la cual, trató separarse primero, pero su intento fue inútil, y ya no le quedaba más remedio que dejarse llevar por la lengua y los dedos del francés.

Después de un largo rato, se separaron, me atrevo a alegar que fue para respirar, y la isleña no dudo en aprovechar aquel instante para comenzar a quejarse por los abusos de Francia:

–¡Eres un depravado! ¿Quién te dio permiso para tocarme?

– Tú, porque no hiciste nada al respecto –señaló él– incluso puedo decirte que estabas disfrutando el momento

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡Es que eres muy fuerte y yo muy débil! ¡Sabes que siempre he sido pequeña! ¿Por qué siempre abusas de mí? –chilló la morena, comenzando a llorar–

Sus ojos castaños se llenaron rápidamente de aquel líquido salado y transparente, y esto no le agradaba para nada a Francis, ¡Se había convertido en un monstruo como Arthur! ¡Había hecho sollozar a una mujer! ¡Tenía que hacer algo al respecto! ¿Pero qué? Si la tocaba empeoraría todo pero no sabía hacer otra cosa. O ¡Tal vez sí!. A todas las mujeres les gustaba su idioma, seguro que si decía algo lindo la haría sentirse mejor, y así como si estuviese declamando una poesía comenzó:

– Ma petite Seychelles, souffrir n'est pas jolie; et toi, tu es une belle fleur pour moi. Je ne peux pas permettre qu'une rose pleure! Je ne suis pas comme tous les hommes!. Alors, je suis un idiot, pardon moi, parce que, dans il fond de mon cœur, je t'aime.

La chica comenzó a reírse, como si todas las palabras que acababa de decir el rubio se asemejasen más a un chiste que a una confesión de amor, sabía que él era un tonto, pero hasta ese momento, no sabía cuánto.

– La idea no era que te mofaras de mí, pero al menos ya no estás triste –dijo él–

– Es que eres tan idiota, que eres tierno –respondió ella– me recuerdas un poco a Iggy…

– Mon dieu! ¡Si eso es un halago no quiero que me insultes! –exclamó el hombre de ojos azules– ¡Sabes que odio que me compares con ese tipo! No nos parecemos en nada, el es ruin, soez, antipático, carente de clase, no tiene sentido de la estética, sus cejas son demasiado grandes, sus piernas son demasiado gruesas, su espalda no es suficientemente ancha, sus ojos son verde esmeralda; en cambio, yo soy noble, elegante, decente, mi rostro es hermoso, mi cabellera rubia es envidiable, mis ojos son de un maravilloso azul zafiro ¿Necesito seguir explicándote las diferencias entre nosotros?

– No, ya entendí que no lo soportas, después de todo, él tampoco te tolera a ti; ¡La animadversión entre ustedes es tan absurda que me parece entretenida! –exclamó la insular– ¿Cuándo va a cesar esta estupidez?

– Probablemente nunca, él es muy orgulloso y yo demasiado terco; no debería admitir estas cosas frente a una dama – respondió el europeo– De todas formas, sé que también me aborreces, así que vine a estas islas a desperdiciar mi precioso tiempo contigo, que eres más hermosa que un anochecer en París.

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se colorearon rápidamente de un rosado claro, semejante al de los cerezos en flor. No le atraía en lo absoluto ese hombre, pero siempre decía las frases que una mujer quisiera escuchar salir de la boca de su pareja de ensueño.

– ¿Por qué eres tan cursi? –preguntó la joven–

– Porque eres bella –declaró Bonnefoy– tanto como esta rosa

Y de una parte de su ridículo atuendo azul, sacó una rosa color granate, que hacía juego con un par de lazos nuevos que extrajo de su otro bolsillo, porque los de la chica estaban desteñidos; ya fuera por la salada agua del mar o por usarlos casi a diario desde que se los regaló cierto inglés.

– Espero que te gusten, fueron los más bonitos que encontré en Champs-Élysées – dijo Francis–

– Eres predecible, pero eso te hace dulce –confesó la morena– lo que no entiendo es ¿Cuál es el objetivo de tu visita? Me mandaste esa absurda carta hace unos días, pero no diste explicación alguna.

– No tengo ninguna motivo, o tal vez sí, pero, es tan trillado, que me apena incluso llamarme a mí mismo el país del amour. Lo que voy a decir, te parecerá absurdo –advirtió antes de terminar de hablar– La verdad es que, te extraño…

La sureña se acercó lentamente al rostro del francés, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, posó sus brazos en el pecho del rubio y empezó a desabotonarle la escandalosa indumentaria azul. Él, comenzó a acariciarla, y sus labios instintivamente iniciaron a recorrer el cuello de la chica, quien dejó que el rubio la acostara delicadamente sobre la arena.

– ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto? Tus manos tiemblan y no siento cariño en tu mirada, la cual encierra muchas dudas –le susurró al oído– seré un degenerado, pero jamás un idiota.

– No seas como Kirkland, nunca has sido de los que piensa antes de actuar, ¡No lo hagas ahora! ¡Sé el bastardo que solías ser antes!

– ¿Eso piensas que era? ¿Incluso piensas que lo fui esa tarde? O ¿Acaso no la recuerdas? –preguntó, enfadado–

–Yo… lo recuerdo…

Y sobre sus cabezas, comenzaron a caer gotas de agua, como aquel día en que lo conoció…

_Flashback_

Una tarde lluviosa en la playa, las olas estaban agitadas, y los rugidos que venían del cielo, a los que llaman truenos, asustaban a una pequeña niña de ojos marrones y cabellera azabache que llevaba un vestido celeste con flores. Los refulgentes rayos la espantaron hasta que sucumbió al llanto y al temor. Estaba sola y aterrorizada, le temía a las tormentas, porque era verdaderamente espeluznante ver furiosos al mar y a las nubes.

–Quisiera un abrazo –se dijo a sí misma– esto es feo, quiero irme de aquí

Súbitamente un extraño y fuerte aroma se aproximó a su nariz, y un cálido cuerpo la envolvió, giró su cabeza para ver quién la abrazaba. Era un joven que parecía un príncipe, cabello áureo y penetrante mirada añil, su piel era color durazno y además era suave, no entendía por qué, pero ya no tenía miedo.

–¿Quién eres? –interrogó la niña–

– Soy Francis Bonnefoy, a tus servicios –respondió él–

– Me agradas, eres como un príncipe –exclamó la pequeña, haciendo ademanes infantiles con las manos–

– Y tú eres como una princesa, una damisela en peligro que necesita ser rescatada por un elegante caballero de los peligros de este inmenso mundo –gritó el francés–

– Entonces ¿Soy linda? –preguntó ella–

– Eres una chiquilla hermosa –susurró él– tan preciosa como las estrellas.

– ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? –rogó la morena con los ojos llorosos–

¡Estoy muy asustada! Y ¡Siempre estoy sola!

– Permaneceré a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea necesario, mientras no llores, ma petite princesse…

La infante posó su cabeza sobre el pecho del francés y se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos. Él, admiró toda la noche la belleza en la que se convertía una niña mientras habitaba el mundo de los sueños y las fantasías; era algo incomparable, su rostro se transformaba en algo angelical y la rodeaba un aura de inocencia y ternura que no había presenciado antes. Acarició su pelo, sus mejillas, sus labios y sus orejas; pero no se atrevió a tocar otro rincón de su cuerpo, no le haría daño, no abusaría de ella, la protegería así le costara la muerte. Para él, la diminuta Seychelles se había convertido en su hermana menor, y nadie se la arrebataría de sus brazos jamás…

_Fin del Flashback_

Los recuerdos que invadían su mente definitivamente la habían confundido. No entendía a Francis, ni por qué había cambiado tanto desde el día en que lo conoció.

– ¡Perdóname, pero necesito estar a solas! –gritó la ojimorena–

– No me iré, porque sé que le temes a las tormentas –respondió él– Aun eres una chiquilla.

La envolvió entre sus brazos como lo hizo cuando era una niña, y la besó en la mejilla, haciendo que se ruborizara.

– Te odio –dijo ella–

– Pero yo no…

Y la abrazó con más fuerza. Esta vez no la iba a dejar ir…

* * *

Notas de la autora (Para los que no entienden ni un poquito de francés :3)

Bonjour! Ma chérie. Comment ça va?: ¡Buenos días! Mi querida ¿Cómo estás? (Los franceses son un tanto posesivos, todo es suyo :X!)

Mon amour: Mi amor.

Ma petite Seychelles, souffrir n'est pas jolie; et toi, tu es une belle fleur pour moi. Je ne peux pas permettre qu'une rose pleure! Je ne suis pas comme tous les hommes!. Alors, je suis un idiot, pardon moi, parce que, dans il fond de mon cœur, je t'aime: Mi pequeña Seychelles, sufrir no es hermoso; y tú, tú eres una bella flor para mí. ¡No puedo permitir que una rosa llore! ¡No soy como todos los hombres!. Ahora, soy un idiota, perdóname, porque, en el fondo de mi corazón, yo te amo. (Si Francis me dijera algo así creo que se me pararía el corazón y moriría al instante O__O)

Champs-Élysées: la avenida Campos Elíseos, es la más famosa de París En ella se encuentran muchas tiendas de marcas reconocidas a nivel mundial y el Arco del Triunfo.

Mon dieu!: ¡Dios mío!

Ma petite princesse: Mi pequeña princesa


	4. Hora del té

El vuelo 151, proveniente de Washington Dulles International Airport, estaba retrasado alrededor de una hora; no era un hecho sorprendente, esas cosas solían suceder muy a menudo, pero, lo que probablemente inquietaba a la chica, era el hecho de haber estado esperando desde la una de la tarde y ver en su reloj de pulsera que eran las nueve y media. "Llegará a las diez. De IAD a LGW hay aproximadamente ocho horas en avión, más el retardo de una hora… definitivamente llegará a las diez." Pensaba una y otra vez, hasta que una de tantas repeticiones de la acción, gritó a los cuatro vientos:

¡Santo cielo! ¿Soy tarada o qué? ¡Esto es lo que me gano por haber tomado el vuelo de ayer en la mañana! ¿Para qué? ¡Para poder esperarlo como una idiota desde que despegó el avión de los Estados Unidos! ¡Claro que no llega, esto es Europa, está a un océano de distancia de América! ¡No vuelvo a escuchar los consejos de Francis! ¡Ese grandísimo bastardo del vino!

Muchas personas la miraron como si fuera una loca, y se dijo a sí misma "Cuando vea a Bonnefoy lo mato. En serio lo mato".

No es que la culpa fuese totalmente del francés, ella había tomado la decisión de ir a Londres. Sin embargo, él fue quien le dijo "Arthur fue a visitar a Alfred, y regresará el día después de la junta, deberías ir a visitarlo. Tal vez te invite a tomar té con leche y después ¿Quién sabe? Oh la-là!". Pero, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Únicamente le dirigía la palabra por obligación en las reuniones de la Mancomunidad de Naciones, y su jefe siempre se encargaba de mantener sus vínculos económicos; ni siquiera era lógico recibirlo en el aeropuerto. Aunque, podía decir que era una completa coincidencia que su vuelo hiciera escala en Gatwick… Y se repetía a sí misma, de una forma indudablemente sarcástica "Claro, porque Arthur es estúpido y no sabe que soy dueña de Air Seychelles".

Transcurrieron entre pensamientos irracionales y momentos de incomodidad, los treinta minutos que restaban, veía como en la inmensa pantalla de "Arrivals" se anunciaba la llegada de el tan esperado vuelo de American Airlines. ¿Por qué estaba tan impaciente? ¡Sólo iba a recibir a un compañero de trabajo en el aeropuerto! ¡Eso era él, un compañero de trabajo!

Pasó entonces un cuarto de hora, y el inglés no hacía acto de presencia. "Está esperando el equipaje" pensaba ella, cuando una mano fría tocó su hombro y una ronca voz exclamó:

– De todas las personas que no me esperaba en mi país el día de hoy…

– ¡Arthur! –gritó la isleña– Yo, vine a…

– Resolver asuntos nada relacionados conmigo –interrumpió él– No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a que nadie venga a visitarme.

Intentó él inglés esbozar una sonrisa; pero fue totalmente inútil, estaba abatido y no lo podía ocultar.

Al ver tal expresión de tristeza en aquel rostro, la chica supo inmediatamente lo que debía admitir, y para ello se tragó todo su orgullo y dijo:

– Iggy, eso no es cierto. Yo vine a verte

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó él, cabizbajo e incrédulo–

– Porque te extraño –respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos– Tal vez no me creas, y no me interesa si lo haces o no.

– ¡Sigues siendo la misma de siempre!

Se rió por un momento y luego, regresando a su habitual seriedad, agregó:

– Te invito a tomar el té conmigo esta noche. Sé que no es la hora adecuada, pero, no estás obligada a ir; hazlo solamente si…

La sureña no permitió al británico culminar su frase. Colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de este y luego aceptó su propuesta con la palabra más simple que pudo haber dicho en aquel instante:

– Sí.

Kirkland tomó con una mano su única maleta y con la otra, la de la joven. No eran una pareja, mas él, seguía siendo un caballero y no la soltó hasta que se subieron juntos a la lujosa limusina real; y, que, por la mirada de cansancio y desagrado del chofer, se puede inferir que llevaba un par de horas esperando a "Sir Arthur".

Por otra parte la morena comenzó a recordar las palabras del francés "…Tal vez te invite a tomar té con leche y después ¿Quién sabe? Oh la-là!".

Aquella frase retumbó en su cabeza y surcó su mente por un largo lapso de tiempo: inclusive, intentaba calmarse pensando cosas absurdas como "Todavía falta la leche" y "¿Qué demonios significa "Oh la-là"?.

Mientras tanto el inglés admiraba el sombrío y majestuoso paisaje de su querida Londres, ansioso por regresar a su hogar, en donde había dejado su corazón y su juego de té de porcelana china; ahí estaba, "The Buckingham Palace", inmenso y regio. De todos los castillos donde había vivido, ninguno se podría comparar con este.

– ¡La reina no está! –exclamó repentinamente Arthur–

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó la pelinegra–

– Ondea al viento la Bandera de Unión, y no el estandarte real –respondió él– desde la muerte de nuestra querida Diana, es una tradición que la Union Jack sea colocada en el asta cuando Su Majestad no se encuentra en casa.

– ¡Oh! Aún no me acostumbro a sus costumbres victorianas, "Sir Kirkland" –dijo ella, con cierto toque de maldad y sarcasmo–

El rubio la miró con indignación, pero no hizo comentario alguno con respecto a las impertinentes palabras de su compañera.

La chica, que notó como fue fulminada por los esmeraldas ojos del inglés, se sintió apenada, puesto que, esos hábitos que ella consideraba demasiado antiguos para el siglo XXI, eran parte de la vida diaria de Arthur.

Probablemente él se encontraba en uno de esos estados que los psicólogos suelen llamar negación. Tal vez le tenía miedo al cambio, o simplemente estaba a gusto con su estilo de vida y no tenía intención alguna de salir de aquella burbuja de cuentos de hadas en la que había crecido. Vivir como un rey debía ser algo maravilloso, a lo que nadie querría renunciar; pero, él no era el único que vivía aún en una fantasía medieval.

Los Países Bajos, Luxemburgo, Bélgica, Noruega, España, Suecia, Dinamarca, Liechtenstein, Mónaco y Andorra; eran los compañeros europeos del Reino Unido en esta crisis, porque, así hubiesen superado la época de las monarquías absolutistas e incluso hayan adoptado regímenes monárquicos parlamentarios, siguen llevando coronas en sus cabezas, vistiendo pomposos trajes y bailando el vals de las flores junto a sus reyes o a sus príncipes. Mientras tanto, un idiota se encarga de ser el verdadero jefe de las naciones.

Definitivamente al rubio lo único que le faltaba era llevar un sombrero de copa, un reloj de bolsillo y un monóculo para hacerla sentir como si estuviese haciendo una regresión temporal.

Esa sensación no disminuyó en lo absoluto cuando un mayordomo abrió la puerta, le extendió la mano, la ayudó gentilmente a salir del automóvil y no la soltó en todo el recorrido desde la limusina hasta la puerta del estudio de Arthur. Esto pareció desagradarle bastante a Kirkland, quien frunció el ceño e hizo varios ademanes para indicarle a su sirviente para que soltara a la isleña; la cual, se encontraba demasiado asombrada con tantos lujos que ni siquiera notó las insinuaciones del empleado, ni los celos del británico de cabellos áureos.

Acto seguido entraron juntos en aquella sombría oficina, que ella relacionó con esas novelas policíacas en las que sus autores se dedicaban a mofarse de los trabajadores de Scotland Yard.

Un silencio reinó en la habitación, hasta que la joven, en un intento casi absurdo de entablar una conversación, exclamó:

– Me siento como en el despacho de Sherlock Holmes.

– No sabía que leías esa clase de historias –respondió él–

– Siempre has tenido pinta de detective –dijo la chica, que luego sonrió–

– No entiendo la relación entre lo primero y lo segundo –la miró, confundido–

– Sherlock Holmes siempre me ha parecido inteligente y atractivo, creo que me gusta –se sonrojó un poco–

– Todavía no comprendo en qué punto concuerdan tus argumentos.

– En que tú me recuerdas a él –le indicó la morena al despistado inglés–

Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de un carmesí intenso, ambos parecían afónicos, o pretendían serlo; y, con esto, regresó el mutismo a la escena; en la cual, minutos atrás parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

Tal vez se habían equivocado de palabras, probablemente se habían excedido en su uso, o, por el contrario, no habían utilizado la cantidad suficiente.

La sureña, quien prefirió no dejar que sus labios emitiesen sonido alguno, señaló con su pequeño dedo índice una taza de porcelana, que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de su compañero de negocios.

Él, que era bastante perspicaz cuando le convenía, comprendió lo que pretendía decirle Seychelles con ese gesto.

En seguida salió de la habitación. Minutos después, aproximadamente diez; regresó con una bandeja de plata, que sobre ella tenía un par de tacitas, una tetera, una azucarera y otro recipiente del cual ella desconocía su contenido; todas esta vajilla, era, por supuesto, de cerámica.

Colocó entonces la bandeja sobre la mesa, luego sirvió té en ambas tazas, después les echó dos cucharaditas de azúcar, inmediatamente le llevó una a la ojimorena y por último le preguntó:

– ¿Te gusta el té con leche?

– Pues, me gusta la leche y me gusta el té; pero, jamás los he tomado juntos –le respondió, ligeramente ruborizada–

– Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Con esa frase, lo que había sido un leve enrojecimiento facial, se transformó en un rostro completamente escarlata, repleto de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

El caballero, que estaba completamente inmerso en su hora del té, buscó uno de los recipientes y comenzó a verter lentamente el líquido blanco en la bebida de la morena. Lo cual, causó en la chica una reacción bastante interesante. Comenzó a morder su labio inferior de una manera realmente provocativa, un acto que el hombre, no pudo evitar notar.

– Parece que en verdad te encanta la leche –le susurró seductoramente al oído–

Ella permaneció en silencio. Mientras él colocaba el envase sobre el escritorio; ella con una de sus manos logró soltarse el cabello. Después él se acercó a ella de nuevo; la cual tomó un sorbo del té con leche, y, accidentalmente un pequeño chorro de este se vertió sobre su cara, y que se escurrió lentamente por un sendero que empezó en su boca y que terminó en su cuello.

Cierto rubio, no permitiría que se desperdiciara algo tan importante como su bebida preferida; así que, con su lengua, recorrió el camino que había transitado anteriormente el brebaje; pero, en el sentido opuesto, culminando un instante innegablemente erótico, con un apasionado beso, que supo a gloria; o, lo que era para él lo mismo, a té con leche.

La isleña, extremadamente sorprendida, derramó; con un movimiento muy brusco, la infusión sobre su vestido y sus pardos muslos. Sabía lo que iba a suceder; pero, le daba pena admitir, que esperaba que el británico comenzara a lamer sus piernas, lo cual, no tardó mucho en ocurrir.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –preguntó ella, mientras reprimía sus gemidos–

– Disfrutando la hora del té con una hermosa dama –respondió él, con un sensual tono de voz–

– ¡Detente! –gritó la chica– Tú amas a Alfred…

– Primero, a ese idiota traga hamburguesas decidí olvidarlo. Segundo, yo sólo voy a tener sexo contigo, ¿Quién dijo que tenía que amarte para hacerlo?

Está de más decir, que aquel comentario le costó al británico la pérdida de una pieza imprescindible de su vajilla favorita y un par de cachetadas de la hermosa morena; la cual, rompió en llanto después de abofetearle.

El inglés, que todavía no se había perdonado por la primera vez que había hecho llorar a la pelinegra; la envolvió con sus brazos, en su más sincero gesto de amor, preocupación y desesperación.

Ella, que había sido criada por la nación del romance un largo período de su vida, era bastante perceptiva y notó todos los sentimientos que Arthur expresó con algo tan simple como lo es un abrazo.

Paulatinamente, sus preciosos ojos azabache dejaron de llorar. Unas cuantas lágrimas aún se resbalaban por sus cachetes; pero, el rubio, que era todo un caballero, las secó con sus suaves manos, y luego, casi por acto reflejo; de una manera muy tierna, la besó.

Al finalizar ese instante, que fue casi mágico, ambos se pidieron perdón. Ella recogió sus listones y; decidida a irse de la habitación, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que empezó a girar la perilla, una álgida mano la agarró por el brazo, seguido por un cuerpo que se apoyó contra el suyo, y, por unos labios que comenzaron a besar la parte trasera de su sensible cuello.

La joven permitió que él le suministrara una, casi adictiva, dosis de placenteras caricias que iniciaban su camino en sus pechos y que culminaban su travesía; estratégicamente, en su vientre.

– Arthur –suspiró– no sigas tentándome y déjame ir…

Él, obedeció al pie de la letra aquellas palabras de rechazo, vio como se desvanecía la mujer entre las sombras de su palacio, como lo abandonaba, así como él le había hecho a ella una vez, aquel día, que, debido a sus errores, ella decidió emanciparse de él.

Cuando la silueta femenina desapareció por completo en la oscuridad; Arthur, abatido, sacó de uno de los armarios tres botellas de ron; que, bebió, una tras otra, en cuestión de minutos, sin dejar ni una sola gota de licor en los recipientes.

Y así, a los fragmentos de porcelana se sumaron, cientos de vidrios rotos…


End file.
